Can You Hear Me?
by esthete-of-the-world
Summary: Even though he's gone, Rin knows Obito can still hear her. "I want to tell you I love you too." Part two added: As she dies, Rin only hopes she can be Kakashi's guardian angel. Sad oneshots.
1. Can You Hear Me?

Are you up there, Obito? Can you see me? Can you hear me?

The stars are so beautiful tonight. I hope you're one of them, shining down on me. Even though we're far from home, they're still the same stars. They were the same yesterday and they will be the same tomorrow. But I will never be the same. I've lost you, and yet the stars keep shining. How can they? Don't they know that everything's changed?

I'm so sorry. If I had been stronger you wouldn't have had to rescue me. You wouldn't have died. You died saving me and you died saving Kakashi. How can I ever repay you for what you've done for me? You were my greatest friend. No matter what, you were always there. How could I have been so blind? You loved me, and I couldn't even tell! You loved me, when all I ever did was chase Kakashi! You came back for me because you loved me!

Do you regret what you did? Do you regret loving someone as selfish as I? Do you regret dying for someone as selfish as I? My heart is breaking, Obito! I never had a chance to love you! I never had a chance to tell you how much you meant to me. All I did was hold your hand. I didn't want to leave you! I wanted to stay with you and tell you I loved you too. But Kakashi pulled me out and we left you behind. How could we? How could I leave you, when you were the best of us?

I know that you loved me, you still love me. I knew it in every touch, in every kind word, in every look. You wanted to give me something precious, and I threw it away! I'm so sorry for that, Obito. I'm so sorry we didn't get any time. I'm so sorry I couldn't look you in the eye when you told me you loved me. I'm so sorry I couldn't answer back.

I want to tell you now, up there in the stars, that I love you too.

Oh Obito! I'm so confused. I love you and I love Kakashi. How can I love him now? How can I love him after you? I need you here to help me! I need you to talk to and to joke with and to depend on. How can I go on after this? You changed everything, even after you'd gone, and now I don't know what to do.

I will try, I really will. I will become strong and I will live. Because even as you felt your life leave you all you wanted was for Kakashi to protect me. So I'll keep going. Kakashi will protect me and I will protect Kakashi. Somehow, we will learn to live again. You've helped him, Obito, more than you could ever know. You taught him to live, and you taught him to love.

And for that I will always thank you. You were the best person I have ever known or will ever know. And even though you're gone I know that you can hear me. I know that somewhere, you love me too, even though you could never tell me. I know it in my heart.


	2. Guardian Angel

I'm coming, Obito.

I can feel myself leaving, even past the pain. I can see you crying for me in Kakashi's eye. He is crying for me too. Don't go, he pleads, but I cannot stay in this broken body for long. I wanted only to die as admirably as you did, and beside me Kakashi breathes. So I have. His wounds are healed and he will live to fight again, but I never will. I promised myself I would protect him and I have. Now I can be for him what you were for me, a guardian angel. So that when he's alone I can tell him that I'm here, even if I'm not. And maybe he can draw half the strength from me that I did from you. He can tell me his troubles and know that I'm listening, no matter where he is or where I am.

Now he's trying to pick me up, to save me, but I stop his hands. And I grasp behind my neck with one bleeding hand and give him the only thing I can. The pendant was his mother's and he gave it to me. It's all I can do now to give it back. He doesn't want to take it, but I push it into his hands. And then he knows, he really knows that I won't come home again.

I wish I could tell him not to cry, but my throat is slit and useless. Is this what it was like for you?

I can't tell him to give my hiate to my mother and tell her I died for someone precious.

I can't tell him to look after my little brother, and help him grow into the great shinobi I know he can be.

I can't tell him to thank Minato-sensei, for all he did for me, what he still does for Kakashi.

I can't tell him how sorry I am that I won't be there for him anymore to heal his wounds.

He's sorry to. He's sorry he couldn't protect me like you asked. He's blaming himself, Obito, for the life I freely gave! I want to tell him not to worry and to not give up hope. He's holding me in his arms, wishing he could do more. He's asking me to tell you thank you. He says you helped him when he was lost. He says you made him human when he was only a tool. He says you pulled him out of his own mind where he was trapped. He's crying for you, for me. He's crying and I want to hold him and tell him it's going to be okay. But I can't because my limbs are going stiff and my breath is leaving me. I want to tell him I'm sorry for leaving him alone. But now…

I'm flying. It's so beautiful Obito. The whole world. It's wonderful and I want to stay and live in it but I see my dark wounds and know that I can't. Kakashi yells at the world, wails that I left him. And I see them go after him. I want to warn him but my voice is only breezes now. But he sees them and he kills them, one after another, the blood is covering him. Oh, how can I leave him, Obito! People hate him for his blood-stained soul, not knowing the kind boy underneath. I don't think even Kakashi knows that there is more to him than death.

I try to tell him, but I can't. For a moment he turns. He looks at me, sees me floating in the air and he knows. He knows that I'll always be there for him. Then another one comes toward him and he kills again, and I see more tears.

Somewhere in his heart, Kakashi doesn't want to kill them, he doesn't want to cause others the same pain he's feeling, but he can't. It's the world he lives in, the one we all once shared, and it's beautiful and terrible all at once. I'm higher now, above the clouds, and I see you waiting for me, like I know you would. And I fall into your arms and you hold me tight and tell me you love me.

And that's all I could ever ask for.

Below, Kakashi cries. And I cry for the pain I caused him. But he is strong, and we are here.

His guardian angels.


End file.
